


Runaway Groom

by venom_for_free



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Otabek finds and comforts him, Pining, Sexual Content, Yuri was cheated on and runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Yuri holds out his hand, thumb up, to try and hail a car. Any car. Anything. He doesn't care. Someone has to stop because he really, really needs something going his way right now.The day has been a fucking clusterfuck, probably more than any other day in his life, if you exclude the day his grandfather passed. Yuri isn't thinking about that right now, though. He's stubbornly holding out his hand, and after five minutes, a guy with a motorcycle stops.--Or: Yuri's wedding day doesn't go as planned. He still won't regret how it ends.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, past Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 40
Kudos: 177
Collections: Otayuri Week 2020





	Runaway Groom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/gifts).



> For Alex, who dedicated a lovely story to me and deserves nice things in return.   
> Thank you for being lovely. ♥

Yuri holds out his hand, thumb up, to try and hail a car. Any car. Anything. He doesn't care. Someone has to stop because he really, really needs something going his way right now. 

The day has been a fucking clusterfuck, probably more than any other day in his life, if you exclude the day his grandfather passed. Yuri isn't thinking about that right now, though. He's stubbornly holding out his hand, and after five minutes, a guy with a motorcycle stops. 

He climbs onto it before the dude can say a single thing because there are footsteps chasing after him, people screaming his name and yelling for him to stop. 

"Drive. Drive wherever you want. I'll make it up to you." The guy hesitates, so Yuri kicks his dumb leg. "DRIVE!" 

Finally, the bike starts. Behind them are shouts,  _ 'YURI,’ _ and  _ 'WAIT,’ _ and  _ 'I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING.’ _ But Yuri doesn't need an explanation; he needs distance and a lot of it. So he stubbornly clings to his hero in leather, and they take off. 

Fifteen minutes later and they stop at a diner. Yuri should climb off the bike now, but his cheeks are wet, and he can't look the man who just saved him in the eyes. So he waits. He waits until he is told to move, but it doesn't happen. Eventually, Yuri pulls back. 

"Sorry for crying on your jacket." He gets a nod in return. "And thank you for … saving me. I guess." Another nod. Does this guy not even want to know what happened? "Come on, I'll … shit. I don't have my …" But there they are, phone and wallet. How did he manage to grab his essentials in his haste? It doesn't matter. He has them, so he's fine. "Come on. I'll get you a coffee." 

Only once he has climbed off the Harley does he actually look at the man. Which is dumb. It could have gotten him killed. But it didn't, so fuck it. And the guy is … probably the coolest person Yuri has ever seen. Well, fuck him. Of course he meets the most attractive stranger on the planet the day his fiancé cheats on him. 

His wedding day. In theory. Thanks, karma. He's slow to take hints most of the time, but this isn't a coincidence; this is the universe telling him to forget the scumbag he left behind. 

With a fucking girl. Of all the people he cheated on Yuri with, did it have to be a girl? He wants to climb out of the white suit and burn it; he’s not a goddamn bride. 

"What is it with you? Are you coming or not?" He extends his hand, and the stranger frowns but actually climbs off, too. "I'm Yuri. And before you ask, I don't want to talk about it." 

"Otabek." And another nod. That’s all he gets: a name and silent understanding. 

"Fine. Come on, big boy. Coffee." Yuri hooks his arm around the dude's elbow because he is  _ not _ leaving his field of vision, no ma'am. 

Yuri drags him inside and sits him down. Otabek looks uncomfortable, but it gives him a little wrinkle between his brows, so Yuri decides it's okay. Because that wrinkle? Cute as fuck. The entire man looks like a Greek god, but at the same time, he gives off a teddy bear energy Yuri doesn't understand. "I'm pretty sure fate made me meet you." 

He cranes his head, one hand behind the back of it, so fucking awkward, it's almost funny. Almost. Except Otabek is scratching his undercut, and the hairstyle wakes unpleasant memories, so Yuri has to refocus. Luckily, Otabek's next words are quite a distraction. "I don't … normally do this." 

"Yeah, well, neither do I." They stare at one another. Blink. 

"Oh." Oh? What the fuck is  _ 'Oh.'  _ supposed to mean? Does he think Yuri runs away from weddings every fucking day? "And, uhm … is it … normal you're … taking me out for coffee, or …" 

"What? I just told you I don't—" He pauses. Yuri has an absolutely terrible potential realization dawn on him. "Wait. Do you … do you think I'm a  _ hooker?! _ " 

Otabek's face reddens to a point his tan shouldn't allow. He looks Yuri up and down, panicked. And Yuri can't really blame him; it makes sense. He's looking pretty, he's in a sharp, white suit, and he held out his thumb on the side of the route, telling the stranger to drive, and that he'd make it worth his while. Well, fuck. 

"I'm not a hooker. I just … I ran from my fiancé. Ex. Ex-fiancé, I guess. The bastard cheated on me two hours before the ceremony. Can you believe?!" And Yuri didn’t plan to say anything, but it feels  _ so fucking good _ . Relieving. "WITH A WOMAN." To his credit, Otabek gasps a little. Yuri likes him a bit more every minute. "So fuck him. I got my wallet, I got my phone, I got his credit card. I won't fucking need my keys anymore, I guess." And he looks bitter—he can see it in the reflection of the glass, but Yuri doesn't care. "Hey, you saved my ass. You know what? Let's have some fun. Is there anything you ever wanted to do? We have his card, and I told you it'll be worth it to save me. Let's drive to a theme park. Go to the mall and buy every bottle of booze they have. Let's … I don't know, rent a hotel suite and—" 

And now, Yuri remembers why Otabek initially picked him up. He stares into warm, brown eyes. A teddy. A God. His hero. "—fuck. Let's rent a hotel suite and fuck. And order room service." He stares at the other man, who gulps—a mouse in front of a python. "Wait. You don't have any partner, right?" Otabek shakes his head. Well, then. "You thought I'm a hooker. And you stopped. So you wanted to fuck, right?" The guy swallows, looks somehow more scared, and nods. "Great. I don't have anything else planned for the next fifteen days. Let's overdraw his account." He waves at the cashier to pay for their drinks. 

Otabek looks flabbergasted, but there's a tiny, disbelieving smile. 

\---------- 

Yuri can't believe he almost married that … that  _ person _ . He's barely a person, really. More of a slime blob in a vaguely human shape. 

Which is why he has zero regrets when he stumbles through the door of a hotel, rented for a week, and paid in advance. It's opulent, with fresh fruit and a whirlpool in the middle of the room. Otabek focuses his attention on Yuri, though. 

Their first kiss is a little unsure. Both of them seem to wonder if they are actually doing this. But once their lips connect and hands start to wander, it becomes clear that the universe is trying to right some previous wrong because nothing ever felt so good in his life. 

To Yuri's shock, Otabek is an entirely different man when he lets go. There's no longer silent blushing, no. Fuck no. Large hands grab Yuri and manhandle him as if he's a ragdoll. 

He’s never felt as good as he does when Otabek takes his clothes with his teeth off, spreads Yuri apart, and tears into him with reckless abandon. That man—that beautiful, silent man—is an animal in bed, and Yuri was lucky enough to find him on the side of the road. 

They fuck until Yuri can barely walk anymore. 

He stumbles to the whirlpool, drags Otabek into the water with him, and straddles him again. For a while, they simply kiss, and it's fascinating because Yuri can feel him shift beneath his palm, from beast to man, a werewolf in sexual manners. Clawing hands turn into caresses, scratching into a massage. Yuri leans against his chest, spent and happier than he has been in months. It really is the best day of his life. 

"Where were you going before you picked me up?" 

"Nowhere. Nowhere important." Otabek kisses the top of Yuri's head, and he relaxes further. But Otabek's phone keeps ringing, and it's getting more and more obnoxious over time. Yuri asks twice if he's sure he doesn't have a spouse waiting for him, and Otabek keeps declining and petting his head. 

When he thinks Yuri is asleep in the giant bed, Otabek finally answers. The man is pacing across the room, slowly but consistently. "Yes?" Yuri can barely hear the voice on the other end. No exact words, but the voice is broken, sobbing, in need of someone or something. "No. I haven't seen him." 

Yuri opens his eyes but doesn't turn around. Who has he not seen? He doesn't know much about Otabek, not yet, but he already decided to stay with him, so this concerns Yuri, too. Whether Otabek wants it to or not. 

"Listen, Jean. I told you. I don't know where the fuck he is. But maybe, if you had taken better care of him—" 

And Yuri sits upright in bed, staring. Otabek. How many people are named goddamn Otabek?! That's where the fucker was going. He's the college friend Jean always kept talking about. 

Otabek holds his gaze, doesn't flinch. "He either comes back to you on his own or he doesn't come back at all. I can't, I  _ won't, _ help you with this." 

Yuri stands and walks over, still limping, phantom pain from the cock of the man who's currently lying to his fiancé. Ex-fiancé. 

He's a messy bitch. It’s petty and self-indulgent. But Yuri still curls his arms around Otabek's neck, rests his head on his chest, and mumbles, close enough to the receiver to be clearly audible.

"Come to bed, baby. Jean can call again next week." 

**Author's Note:**

> See? I promised to include JJ exclusively to hurt him. I hope you still enjoyed it. ♥
>
>> Thank you, as always, to my wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free)


End file.
